Mission 8: Spooktacular Spectacular
(page 9) You have been invited to Simon's Moshi Monster Haunted House Party! They are supppsed to be the best. When you arrive, Talk to Simon who is on top of the stairs. He will talk to you and then the lights will go out! Go look to where Simon WAS and there is his hair. Talk to the hair. After that you have to talk (again) to the door and he will tell you the only way to get in is to find his eyeballs. Say OK and then look to the Left stair and there is an crimson door. Go through it. Scroll (using the Scroll buttons) all the way to the left and there is Big Bad Bill. Talk to him too! He tells you that you need to find a fishing hook to see if there is an eyeball in his caldron. Click on the Fishing Rod to the bottom of the screen. That is your Fishing Rod so far. Scroll all the way back to the entrance and click on the barrel that is moving. Iggy is in there and your monster will say, "I have an idea! Let's talk to Big Bad Bill!" Do that. In the end Big Bad Bill asks you if you want to look for the eye or should he. (I chose Him because it takes less time) He finds it and asks you to take it away. Vincent the Door will tell you that his thinks his other eyeball is in the bedroom. (To the right). Go to the bedroom!!! Click on the little...floating Ghost thing. He will tell you were the eyball is...actually a game of hide-in-seek. If all the games are the same it should in the right corner in a vine. (Hope that works for you!) Give them to Vincent the Door. He will ask you to complete a test...(SIGH) 1. What goes around a corner but stays in a corner? A: A stamp 2. What has holes in the top, bottom and middle? A: A sponge 3.What can you catch but not throw? A:A cold.. After that you can go in. There is Simon Growl-all tied up!!! Talk to Simon and he will tell you there is a spider in the corner that can help. The spider will tell you (Yes talk to him too! :P ) that he doesn't like the lightning bug he caught in his web. He wants moths. Click on the Hot Sauce which is in the upper left hand corner and put it on the Dragon Fly in the Spiders Net. He will fly away and you need to catch him. (I tried to add a picture but it didn't do anything-sorry!) After that you watch the moths go from pumpkin to pumpkin. Remember the order and light those ones. Then click on the Spider and he will eat them. Then he will free Simon. Simon will tell you what happened and give you his Tech Phone Gabby! Mission Accomplished!!! Category:Moshi Missions